Marla Madlyn McGivers
Marla McGivers was a historian on the USS Enterprise until her betrayal of the crew to aid Khan Noonien Singh in the alternate timeline of the Star Trek series. Early Life Born in Quincy, California in 2233, Marla McGivers decided to join Starfleet immediately after highschool in hopes of taking on a profession that was worth while and would allow her to see many different places. Since she was not an overly studious girl, she decided on the emphasis of History in order to become a historian on board a Starfleet ship. She graduated and became an ensign in 2255, spending the next four years aboard the USS Carolina. She aquired the rank of Lieutenant in 2259, her stationing being changed to the USS Enterprise ''after the death of her captain. She was moved to the ship after James T. Kirk had already been made Captain and her first embarkment aboard was the pursuit of John Harrison. Khan Noonien Singh Marla first encountered Khan in 2258 while on an educational group visit to the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. She was initially wary of him because of his harsh and intimidating attitude, but was flattered when she believed him to be impressed with her. At this time Khan was already acting under the alias of John Harrison, though he was only known to Marla as Commander Harrison. Upon leaving London, Marla was very much taken with Harrison and spent the next year trying to find information on him through Starfleet intelligence but was unable. In 2259 when Khan launches his attack on Starfleet, Marla's captain aboard the Carolina is killed during the shootout of the meeting of Starfleet officers. For this reason she is reassigned to the ''Enterprise just as they set out on a mission to catch the criminal responsible whom Marla is unaware is Harrison. Upon his capture, Marla recognizes him and makes plans to help him escape after he manipulates her into believing he loves her. Unaware that he plans to kill her crew, Marla secretly runs plans for Khan to overtake the Enterprise and goes so far as to lie to Kirk and Spock about his plans to murder Admiral Marcus. She is the one that knocks the warp core off balance, thus dooming the ship. It is not until Khan has taken control of the Vengeance that she realizes he is homicidal and offers up the idea of using the torpedoes containing his crew to stop him. She is beamed aboard the Vengeance along with the torpedoes and manages to survive the crash landing after they are detonated. Not telling Khan that the torpedoes are actually empty, she flees the scene with him, unapable to convince him to give himself up. When he is subdued by Spock, Marla begs for his life as well as her own and returns with them to save Kirk. Ceti Alpha V After Kirk is revived, he personally has a meeting with Marla where he accuses her of costing thousands of people their lives through her aiding of Khan. Still deeply dedicated to the augment, Marla begs to be banished along with the 72 super humans instead of having to face trial for her crimes. Believing Marla is truly repentant, Kirk agrees, but warns that they will only be given enough fuel to reach Ceti Alpha V and therefore will be unable to ever return. Marla is skeptical of this idea but agrees none the less. It is Marla who goes through the process of releasing all augments from cryogenic sleep and explaining what has happened in the world since 1996 as well as concerning Starfleet. Khan is angered that his plan has failed, but decides to make a home for his people on the deserted planet. Marla has a hard time adjusting as she is the weakest being present and many of the augments to not agree with her presence. She keeps close to Khan and even agrees to be taken as his lover when the question arrises. This is not taken well by many of the crew such as Imara, Khan's original genetically engineered partner. One month after their arrival on Ceti Alpha V, Marla becomes pregnant with Khan's child. This gains her more respect amongst the crew members that did not already like her, but also more distain from those that do not like humans. By this time Khan has grown a genuine fondness for her and makes a point to warn off anyone that dares threaten her. It is not enough, however, as four months into her pregnancy Imara attempts to drown Marla in a lake in the forrest. The resulting stress causes her to miscarry and become incredibly ill. Khan kills Imara as a result. Death A month later while Marla is still recovering from her failed pregnancy, the neighboring planet of Ceti Alpha VI explodes causing an ecological disaster on Ceti Alpha V leaving the planet a barren wasteland. The remaining augments must seek shelter in their fuelless ship along with a weakened Marla. Khan tries to call for help through the communication system but is not answered. The disasterous explosion leaves the land harsh and overturned, many deep space creatures crawling their way out of the ground that is now too cracked and dry to live in. A number of Ceti eels manage to find their way onto Khan's ship and begin burrowing into the ears of its inhabitants. 20 people are affected by this infestation, including Marla who is already bed ridden. By the time the crew doctor, Berk, discovers what is troubling her, a Ceti eel has already wrapped itself around Marla's cerebral cortex and is causing her great pain along with slowing driving her mad. It is weeks before she dies along with the other 19, Khan powerless to save her.